Danny be Nimble, Danny be quick
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Sequel to 'Here Comes the Ghost'. Vlad and Danny have been happily married for awhile. What happens when Vlad is forced to go to Sams' and Tuckers' house for the weekend? Slash, VladxDanny. This summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Danny be nimble Danny be quick Danny sucks Vlads' candlestick. I know, I know, I made a perverted thing out of a children's rhyme. This is the sequel, that means you got to read 'Knight in Ecto Armor', 'Deck the Halls with Ecto Plasma?', and 'Here comes the ghost' before you read this! I couldn't think of anyone to stick together, so Sam and Tucker it is, not a lot though, just implied. **Oh yeah, Vlad and Danny have been blissfully married for around six years and Vlad literally hasn't aged a day, you know, 'cause he's like part vampire ghost thingy, and I want him to be bloody fucking hot.** I AM GOD DO NOT DISPUTE WITH ME!

X x x x

"YOU DAMN CAT!" Vlad yelled shot at The Count and missed.

"Vlad, don't kill the cat," Danny said, not looking up from his computer.

"I'm not going to kill him, only mortally wound him, his body will do the rest for me," Vlad smirked and fired again, only missing the black fuzz ball by a hair. "Damn."

"Hurt him and I won't let you sleep with me for a month."

Vlad weighed his options in his head. Let the cat live or be sexually frustrated. "One day I will kill you, but today is not that day," he said and put the gun down. Glaring at the smirking feline he returned to his experiments.

X x x x

"Vlad, you promised!" Danny whined and followed after Vlad who was storming around the house.

"NO! I was tricked!" Vlad yelled and stopped abruptly causing Danny to crash into him.

"I didn't trick you."

"Yes, you did. I believe your exact words were 'I won't finish until you say yes,' the normal reaction when you have my dick in your mouth and you say that is an automatic yes," Vlad growled and turned to face his husband. "I absolutely refuse to go to their home for the weekend."

X x x x

"How the hell did you convince me to come here for the weekend?" Vlad sighed when the limo pulled up into Sam and Tuckers' driveway.

"It's not going to be that bad," Danny scoffed as he rebuttoned his shirt, Vlad never missed a chance to defile him in the back of the limo, whether they were going somewhere he wanted or not. "And, I believe I managed with your dick in my ass."

X x x x

I know, short chapter, but long ones are coming. My brother just read this chapter and ran out of my room, it was fucking hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the whole nursery rhyme I defiled.

_Danny be nimble_

_Danny be quick_

_Danny sucks Vlads' candlestick_

I'm a pervert and Goldilocks is a whore. I know I made a big time jump between 'Here comes the Ghost' and this fic, but I have a surprise that'll more than make up for it my lovelings. Oh, if the child thing seems a little distant, it's because a) I've never held a baby, and b) I've only been around children 8 plus, never five or babies.

X x x x

"Vlad! Danny!" Tucker yelled and jogged out to meet them. "Long time no see."

"It's been too long," Danny said and hugged his best male friend.

"Damn, in four years you've barely aged a bit," Tucker smiled and held Danny at arms length to look at him.

"An up to being part ghost," Danny laughed and noticed how different Tucker looked, his face had become more masculine, he didn't have glasses anymore, and his hair was in short braids.

"Such an improvement to the hat," Vlad said and tugged on a braid making Tucker blush. "Now, where is the inquisitive Samantha?"

"Oh, Sam's taking care of the kids," Tucker shrugged and Dannys' jaw dropped. "Not hers or ours, her niece and nephew," he said quickly. "Come on."

X x x x

Jerry was three months while his sister, Jessica, was five.

"He's pretty," Jessica blushed when she saw Vlad walk into the living room.

"No where near as pretty as you sweetheart," Danny laughed and chuckled her under the chin.

"That is a preposterous accusation Daniel, no one is as pretty as me," Vlad scoffed making Jessica laugh. "Though, you do pose a close second," he said to Jessica who blushed and giggled.

"Jealous of little girls Vlad?" Danny teased.

"Never," Vlad purred and kissed Danny only to abruptly pull away when a loud 'EWWWW!' came from Jessica. "Forgive me fair lady, I did not mean to offend you," he said with an extravagant bow, "but I have to stake my claim before you steal him away from me with your unquestionable beauty."

Jessica just blushed and ran into the kitchen.

Moments later Sam came out, goth as ever.

"Hey guys!" She said and hugged them both. "Kissing in front of children, I might just have to give you both a shiners for that," she smirked and picked up a still blushing Jessica, placing a kiss on the little girls' soft brown curls.

"Where should I put these?" Jeremy asked holding Vlads' and Dannys' over night bags.

"We'll take them Jeremy," Vlad said and Jeremy handed over the bags. He pulled a couple hundreds out of his pocket and gave them to the driver who beamed and left.

A loud crying sound came from down the hall making Vlad cringe, it wasn't that he hated babies, it was just he didn't know how to handle them.

Tucker joined them with Jerry, the screeching mass of blond haired baby. "Vlad, here you hold him," he said and placed the baby in Vlads' arms.

The longhaired man just stood there and stared in horror at the baby. He held it at arms length. "Someone take it before I drop it," he growled and Danny quickly scooped Jerry, who had stopped crying as soon as Vlad had touched him, into his arms.

Danny cradled the baby to his chest. A warm, soft look slipped into his eyes and he smiled gently. It felt good to hold a baby, and secretly, deep inside him, he wished he could have a child of his and Vlads' very own.

Vlad watched in interest as Danny rocked Jerry back to sleep. He noticed how content Danny looked with the baby in his arms. Only he saw the flash of envy in his husbands' eyes that quickly disappeared.

"Here, give me Jerry. Tucker show them to their room," Sam said and Danny reluctantly handed over the baby.

X x x x

Danny, Sam, and Tucker talked for hours before finally calling it a night.

He was trying to go to sleep when Vlads' hand slithered under the blankets and wrapped around his flaccid member. But as soon as it was there it jerked away. "Why…?"

"Someone very small in behind the door," Vlad whispered. He got out of bed and slipped on a pair of black silk night pants and tossed Danny a pair of midnight blue as well. Once Danny was clothed he (Vlad) opened the door to reveal Jessica.

"I'm scared," she said quietly, only then did the two males notice the sound of heavy rainfall pounding on their window.

Vlad sighed; he scooped Jessica up and dumped her on the bed. He slid in behind Danny while she curled up in front of his husband under the covers. 'It would have been easier to kill the cat,' he thought to himself and fell into a light sleep.

X x x x

I'm so pale, it's cool looking, but anyway, did you enjoy the chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not very good at the whole kid thing lovelings, but I will try for you. Sorry in advance for the jump, I can't write well about kids. The surprise will make up for it, I promise lovelings.

X x x x

Vlad watched his husband sleep with the child in his arms. His face was so calm and peaceful. 'He really wants a child,' he thought to himself as he stroked Dannys' cheek softly.

X x x x

"Come back and visit soon," Sam and Tucker said as they waved good-bye to Vlad and Danny as the limo drove away.

"WILL DO!" Danny yelled through the open window. He sat back and sighed, a pained look slipped into his features and he placed a hand over his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked, concerned.

"I just don't feel very well," Danny said. "Probably just a bug I picked up at Sams', nothing to worry about."

"Very well, lay down. Whether you want me to or not, I'm going to check you in the lab," Vlad stated, his opinion would not be swayed.

Sensing this, Danny complied and laid down his head resting in Vlads' lap. Moments later his was snoring softly, dreaming of what it would be like to have a child of his very own.

X x x x

"Is this going to hurt?" Danny asked as he surveyed one of Vlads' newest advances in technology. It looked like a giant white bullet with a door and a window.

"It's painless I assure you Daniel, I tested it on myself first," Vlad said and typed rapidly on his terminal. "Step inside."

Danny complied and the door closed behind him.

"Look through the window," Vlads' smooth voice floated over a speaker in the machine. "I promise it won't hurt, keep your eyes open, and don't look directly in the light."

A strip of bright white light slowly made it's way up and down Dannys' nude body. A cold, smooth, metal rod began to trace it's way around the young mans' abdomen.

"It's cold," Danny gasped when it came very close to a very important part of his anatomy.

"I know, it's almost over," Vlad said and true to his word, the metal rod and light disappeared and the door opened.

Danny stepped out and Vlad handed him a fluffy black robe to warm him back up.

"All we have to do is wait for the results."

Data flew across the screen and Vlad paled. His eyes snapped from the screen to Dannys' stomach and back to the screen. "How can this…?" His hand shot out and under Dannys' robe. His warm hand ran over his husbands' flat stomach and pressed lightly. "Oh god," he said right before the world went black, for the first time in his life Vladimir Masters had fainted.

X x x x

Vlad woke to find himself flat on his back on the floor with Danny leaning over him.

"You fainted," Danny said and sat cross-legged.

"I suspected something like that had occured," Vlad retorted sarcastically then he remembered why he had fainted in the first place. "Danny, I'm going to tell you something, but you must promise not to freak out when I do."

"I promise."

"You're pregnant." (A/N: SURPRISE!)

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant Daniel, you have a child forming inside you."

"A-a child? Our child?" Danny asked completely stunned.

"Unless you've been having an affair, then yes," Vlad said trying to remain calm. It's not everyday you find out you're husband is pregnant. "I would like to run a few tests with you're permission."

"Will…will it hurt it?" Danny asked tentatively touching his stomach lightly.

"No, nothing that will harm either of you. I just want to make absolutely sure you really are pregnant."

"O-oh, o-o-kay."

X x x x

"Jeremy?"

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you to pick up a home pregnancy test," Vlad told his driver who knew better than to ask questions. (A/N: Vlad decided that it was too early for anything else yet, so home test it is).

"Yes Sir."

X x x x

"Urinate on this," Vlad said and handed Danny the test as he read the instructions.

"Okay," Danny sighed and took a piss on the little piece of paper. (A/N: If I didn't get the test description right, it's because I've never seen one before).

"Wait five minutes…two lines yes one line no," Vlad mumbled to himself and took the test back from Danny. Five minutes later two thin but definate lines appeared on the test.

"What does it say?" Danny asked with a mix of excitement and fear. He wanted to know, but then he didn't.

"Positive, Daniel, you're pregnant," Vlad said with mixed feelings.

"I-I am?"

Vlad wordlessly handed the test to Danny who looked at it with a small smile that slipped away when he looked back at Vlad.

"Are you upset that I'm pregnant?"

"What? No, it's just too early for me to tell how I feel about it. Don't worry, no matter what, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," Vlad said and kissed his husband softly.

"Thank you," Danny sighed contently and hugged Vlad. He was pregnant, he was going to have a child with Vlad, this was the scariest and happiest moment of his life.

X x x x

Later that night Vlad lay awake, stroking Dannys' and The Counts' soft black hair. He couldn't decide if he was thrilled by the fact Danny was pregnant or completely horrified.

Finally he decided that he was leaning more towards thrilled than horrified. Having a child couldn't be that bad. He had a feeling that it might develop faster than the normal human child since it had a large portion of ghost infused DNA from both of them. He just hoped that it was a boy; dealing with a hormonal teenager on her first period was not something he ever wanted to do.

X x x x

SURPRISE! Do you like your gift lovelings? A pregnant Danny, how the hell did I end up with that idea? Oh well, what is done is done. I can already tell you now that there is going to be a sequel. Hope you love this as much as the rest. This is my first mpreg lovelings, so forgive me if I get something's wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first ever mpreg! I'm so proud of myself, going into uncharted territory and all that. Hope you like it. Depeche Mode is one of my most favorite bands!

X x x x

Finally, after hours of thought, Vlad decided that he was happy Danny was going to have his child, from the view of a lover, husband, future Father, and scientist. Danny could produce either a girl or a boy since both of them had and x and a y chromosome, that and the fact his husband had even managed to get pregnant made the scientist part happy. Just the fact Danny was going to have his first and hopefully only child thrilled the rest of him.

"Why are you still awake?" Danny slurred against Vlads' chest.

"I've been thinking about the child, I know how I feel now," Vlad said.

Danny lifted his head up, his bright blue eyes mixed with joy and fear as he looked expectantly at his husband.

"I'm absolutely thrilled…"

As soon as Vlad said that he found himself enveloped in a hug and kiss.

"But, what are you going to tell your parents?" Vlad finished and Danny just smiled.

"I'm going to tell them my genius of a husband created something with his brilliant hands that allowed me to conceive, that's what we can tell the media rats as well, there is no way I'm going to stay cooped up in this house for who knows how long waiting for our child to be born."

Vlad just nodded, his mind was clean and he could finally go to sleep.

X x x x

"So, Mr. Masters, what is this huge announcement you wanted to make?" Janet of K15 news asked, but this time her legs stayed crossed and her underwear stayed hidden.

"My husband, Daniel Masters, is pregnant," Vlad smirked when he heard everyone in the room but himself and Danny gasp in surprise.

"Wow, how did you manage that?"

"An experimental machine I've been working on for sometime now. It's not yet ready for the public however."

"How far along are you?"

"Three and a half weeks," Danny beamed.

"What do your parents think?"

Dannys' eyes went wide when he realized that Vlad hadn't reminded him to call his parents. He glared at his husband whose smirk intensified ten fold.

"Oops, must have slipped my mind Daniel," Vlad laughed.

"That seems to happen whenever my parents are involved," Danny muttered under his breath just loud enough for Vlad to hear. "I don't know, I sort of forgot to tell them. I just found out that I was pregnant and all," he blushed.

Vlad leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You look so fuckable when you blushed," he purred and Danny blushed even deeper.

"Now that you're pregnant, how many times a day do you have sex?" Janet asked and leaned forward, in interest this time, not to flash Vlad.

Danny just turned bright red and found something rather interesting with the wall.

"The same amount that we had before he conceived, a lot," Vlad smirked.

X x x x

After Danny finished loosing the contents of his stomach in the bathroom, they finally made it to the limo where Jeremy gave his congratulations before closing the door behind them.

"Feeling better?" Vlad purred and ran a hand suggestively up Dannys' thigh.

"Very much," Danny said and gasped softly when Vlad cupped him through the rough material of his jeans.

"Good."

X x x x

Danny and Vlad lay in bed panting and half-clothed. They had been closer to home than they thought when they started, Vlad made a mental note to increase Jeremys' pay, the young man hadn't even blinked an eye when they had emerged from the limo in a passionate kiss and practically ran into the house.

"Vlad?" Danny asked and Vlad turned his head so he could look at his husband.

"Hmm?"

"Do…do you think you could find out if it is a girl or a boy?"

Vlad placed a hand on the soft swell of Dannys' stomach; the baby was forming faster than the average child. "I suppose I could try, it might be too early however. So don't be disappointed if I can't tell yet."

X x x x

I have a name picked out and everything lovelings! How am I doing, is it okay?


	5. Chapter 5

I might have Vlad sing in this chapter, I don't know yet.

WARNING: Ummm…don't know, nothing to warn you about.

X x x x

"Danny, you've been staring at yourself for twenty minutes," Vlad said walking into the bathroom.

"I can't help it! It's getting bigger!" Danny squealed like a pregnant woman and turned to the side so Vlad could see a tiny bulge in his stomach. It was still too early to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but it was growing noticeably.

"Only you could get excited over gaining weight," Vlad laughed and wrapped his arms around his husbands' waist.

"But, my weight is alive! I have a little person in me!"

"That makes it sound like you ate a midget."

"Vlad!" Danny whined and playfully slapped the longhaired mans' bicep. "I'm just so happy!"

"I know Daniel, it's just fun to tease you," Vlad said and lifted him up by his thighs so Danny could wrap his legs around his (Vlads') waist. "Did you remember to call your parents this morning?"

"Oh shit!" Danny cursed and Vlad supported him with on hand while he grabbed the phone with the other. "Hi Mom!"

_"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL US YOU WERE PREGNANT!"_

"I'm sorry, but…"

_"WE'RE YOUR PARENTS!"_

Being all hormonally, Danny looked like he was going to cry. Vlad snatched the phone away from him.

"Maddie, please stop yelling, you're upsetting Daniel. We didn't think he would conceive on the first try, we thought it would take months of treatment before that, so the whole thing was a little sudden for him. He's pregnant, happy one minute, upset the next, a pot of boiling hormones. Surely you haven't forgotten how you were when you were pregnant for the first time?"

_"It's alright, forgive Maddie, she's just a little upset that we found out about it on television," Jack said instead of Maddie. "So is it a boy or a girl?"_

"We don't know yet, too early to tell, he's barely a month in. But I'm hoping that it's a boy," Vlad smiled and carried a sulking Danny with him into the den where he sat on the couch.

_"Yeah, girls are a handful. Well, I hope both of you the best of luck; we'll come visit soon. Bye."_

"Good bye," Vlad said and ended the call. Placing the phone on the side table, he stroked Dannys' cheek. "Daniel, are you okay?"

"She didn't have to yell at me," Danny sulked and buried his face in Vlads' chest as he cried.

"I know love, but she was a little upset because we forgot to tell her first. It's all okay now," Vlad said and figured that he was going to be a guru at calming down the pregnant before Danny even gave birth.

"Are you sure?" Danny sniffed and looked up at Vlad with big, blue, watery eyes.

"I'm positive."

X x x x

I've been around woman who are preggers before and damn are they bitchy! All happy one moment and the next a pile of crying goo!


	6. Chapter 6

I've decided to make a list of my favorite reviews for this series of VladxDanny fics!

My most favorite reviewer is- Chaos Inducer!

My second favorite is- Dannychic!

My third is Gay Boy! My most favorite fanboy!

My fourth is Neverloveanother!

And last but not least is Buddy Bunny!

Hope you enjoy your rankings my lovelings!

X x x x

"Vlad," Danny whined walking into Vlads' vast lab.

"Hmm?"

"My pants are too tight."

"What?" Vlad asked and took off his ear protectors so he could hear Danny better.

"My pants are too tight," Danny complained and turned to the side so Vlad could see that his stomach was pressed tight against the constrictive waistband.

"Hmm," Vlad said thoughtfully and set his gun down. Pulling his cellphone out of his pocket, he dialed a number by memory. "I need to by some maternity clothes."

_"May I ask for whom Mr. Masters?"_ A pleasant female voice asked.

"My husband, Daniel Masters."

_"Ah yes, I was wondering when you would call, we have an opening right now, you can make it if you hurry,"_ the woman said and ended the call.

Vlad dialed another number while Danny unbuttoned his pants to relieve some of the uncomfortable pressure. "Jeremy, we'll be heading to Camillas' in five minutes."

_"Yes Sir,"_ Jeremy said and ended the call.

X x x x

Vlad and Danny walked into a clothing store and were immediately ushered into a private room by a stout woman with graying hair.

"I'm Camilla," the woman said and pointed at a chair. "Sit there Vlad."

Vlad took a seat and watched in amusement as Camilla stripped Danny into nothing but his black, silk boxers.

"So, how far are you?" She asked as she measured him.

"About six weeks," Danny beamed and looked at his no longer flat stomach. He was so happy that it was growing.

"Boy or girl dear?"

"We don't know yet, last time we checked it was still too early."

"We're going to take another look after this Camilla," Vlad said and a small smile graced his usually stoic face that he had when they were in company.

"Be sure to tell me, I adore making baby clothes," Camilla laughed as she measured from Dannys' crotch to the floor. "Now, what sort of clothes do you want?"

"Umm," Danny was at a loss, he didn't know exactly what he would need.

Seeing Dannys' confusion Vlad answered. "He'll need at least two suits, one black, one blue. Three button up shirts, red, black, blue, and maybe a grey one. Jeans and slacks, also something casual and comfortable but fashionable for when we go out."

"Finished," Camilla nodded. "You can get dressed now. Come back in a week to see how everything fits," she said.

Once Danny was dressed they left.

X x x x

They stopped for lunch and Vlad was not surprised when Danny had to go to the bathroom every five minutes.

"I'm sorry, but having the extra weight on my guts makes me have to go a lot," Danny said when the finally got home and he started heading straight for the bathroom much to Vlads' annoyance.

"I know, I know. Make it quick though, remember we're going to see if we're going to have a son…or daughter," Vlad sighed and headed to his lab to prepare everything.

X x x x

"It's cold," Danny gasped when the metal rod touched his stomach in the metal bullet of magic as he liked to call it.

"I know, if it starts to press to hard and it hurts, tell me and I'll ease it up," Vlad said over the speaker.

"Ow," Danny winced when the rod pressed a little too hard on a rather sensitive part of his stomach.

Almost immediately the rod eased up and the uncomfortable and painful pressure stopped. The rod slipped back into where ever it had come from and the door opened.

"It'll only be a minute," Vlad said and smiled widely when the data flew across the screen. "We're going to have a son Daniel," he smirked and turned to face his husband who was wrapped in a fluffy black robe.

"Really?" Danny asked and Vlad nodded. "I'm going to have a little boy!" He cheered and hugged Vlad. "Dorian Blake Masters, what do you think?"

"That sounds perfect," Vlad smiled and placed a loving hand on his husbands' slightly rounded stomach.

X x x x

ANOTHER SURPRISE! I love the name Dorian! What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

_Pederast- a man who has sexual relations with a boy._

_Leer- a sly, suggestive, or cunning look._

_Voyeur- one who habitually seeks sexual gratification from observing the sexual activities of others._

Just some things I thought you might want to know for future usage! I gave Vlad a traumatic childhood because it makes him all cute and fluffy when he talks about it. Any flamers will be killed and pissed on!

X x x x

Vlad was lying on the couch with on leg hanging off reading with The Count curled contently on his chest and a glass of brandy in one hand. Danny on the other hand was talking animatedly over the phone with Sam. He was sprawled across the floor on his back near the couch, one hand holding the phone, the other playing across Vlads' calf.

"Say hi to Sam and Tucker," Danny said held the phone near his husbands' mouth.

"Hello infidels," Vlad smirked and Danny glared at him. "I said hello, what more do you wish oh pregnant one?" He asked sarcastically.

"A chocolate milkshake and French fries."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't. I'm hungry and that's what I want. I'm pregnant," Danny smirked making Vlad roll his eyes.

The longhaired man pulled out his cellphone. "Jeremy, willing to comply to an annoying prissy, pregnant brats wishes?"

"Depends on what said annoying, prissy, pregnant brat wishes," Jeremy said.

"Good answer. Chocolate milkshake, a large fry, and a small vanilla milkshake as well," Vlad said making Jeremy laugh.

"Since I don't wish to anger the pregnant, I'll be there in five minutes with it."

"You are an honorable man," Vlad laughed and ended the call. "There, you'll have your food in five minutes."

Danny beamed and squeezed Vlads' calf lightly as he talked to Sam.

X x x x

The pregnant wonder munched happily on his fries occasionally sharing one with Vlad.

The Count had his head deep in his vanilla milkshakes' cup. Vlad had been struck with a sudden desire to spoil the fur ball and gave him the milkshake. The Count pulled his head out of the cup and was covered in the sweet mixture; he licked his whiskers happily before shoving his head back into the cup making Danny laugh.

"He's going to get fat," Vlad, said absently when The Count tottered off after consuming the milkshake.

"Only because you spoil him," Danny laughed and hugged his husband. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

X x x x

Danny was looking at himself in the mirror again, he was three months and getting round. He pulled his shirt back on and felt the tiniest little flutter in his abdomen. "VLAD!" Yelling this he practically bounced into the adjoined bedroom where Vlad was buttoning his black shirt.

"Yes?" Vlad inquired as he turned around to face his over joyed husband.

"It moved," Danny sighed and hugged Vlad fiercely. "Our little Dorian moved. It felt like a little butterfly fluttering in there."

He placed a hand on Dannys' stomach and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Much to his surprise, Danny deepened the kiss.

Danny hadn't been feeling well enough to let Vlad have his wicked way with him, so the older man had become very friendly with his right hand rather quickly.

Vlad jumped at the chance to have sex with his husband and let his hand slid down and cup Danny through the rough material of his custom made jeans.

"Vlad," Danny moaned and soon found himself naked and on the bed with Vlad inside him. Whether it be from lack of sex or hormones, he came almost instantly and Vlad hoped he was read for more than one orgasm, a couple weeks without sex can leave him with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

X x x x

"NO! Absolutely not!" Vlad yelled and held his ground. "Refuse to allow you to a have a damn baby shower in my home!"

"But…" Danny sniffed and looked like he was going to cry making Vlad sigh.

"I know Daniel, but please don't make me have to go through that. I can handle a child, but being a room with a bunch of people talking about something that is mine, that is ours…I just couldn't handle it," Vlad said softly and placed a gentle hand on Dannys' cheek, his thumb brushing away a lone tear. "I want Camilla to make our sons' clothes, I want use to buy him everything, not someone else. I never had anyone who would want to do that, my Mother was a whore and my Father was a drunk, I had to buy everything on my own, I don't want other people to dress our son like they did me, I want Dorian to have only the best."

Danny nodded, he understood how Vlad felt, buying things and dressing nice were important to him. He always had to wear the best, Danny always had to wear the best, it was just how his mind worked after what happened in his childhood. "I-I understand," he sniffed and hugged Vlad, happy that his husband had given him a solid reason other than the fact he hated people to the point of thinking habitually about blowing up the planet to be rid of them.

Vlad placed a loving kiss first on his loves' lips and second on his large, round stomach and felt a tiny flutter against his lips making his smile slightly.

X x x x

Cute, I'm crying...yes again. Ever since I started writing fanfictions I've strated crying, ten years of dry eyes then boom, I'm fucking Niagra Falls, it isn't fair. Anyway, sorry I didn't update sooner, I had piano lessons.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm just skirting through the months in this fiction, defiantly going to have a sequel, no doubt about it. Dorian might have his own story later on, I don't know yet. To answer your question Gay Boy: I am whoever your heart desires me to be loveling.

X x x x

Danny learned a few things the next morning, a) cum does not like to come off pregnant bellies when it's dry, and b) Vlad found it hilariously funny that there was a similarity between his husbands pregnant belly and The Counts fat one, apparently they both walked odd.

"It's not funny!" Danny snapped when Vlad broke into a fit of laughter as he slowly made his way up the stairs. "You grow a child in your body and try walking up stairs without falling!" As he yelled that The Count came booking down the stairs tripping him.

Vlad shot up the stairs and caught Danny just as he was about to hit the ground. "You have to be more careful love," he said and righted his husband. "Can't have you falling down now can we?"

"Oh ha fucking ha Vlad," Danny glared and started making his way up the stairs again, and at four months looking more like seven, it was no easy task. "How much longer do you think it is before it's time?" He asked when he finally reached the top.

"Not much longer, he seems to be forming quite a bit faster than average, it's nothing to worry about though. Another month, two at the most," Vlad smiled and kissed Danny. He was as excited about their child as his husband was.

X x x x

"I AM NEVER GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN!" Danny screamed one month later as he began to birth their son.

Vlad winced at the remark, hoping Danny didn't mean it.

"Just a little more Danny," Dr. Richard Whit encouraged. "I can see the head."

"YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Danny yelled as he tightened his death grip on Vlads' hand as he pushed. "I AM GOING TO CASTRATE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF EVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" He shouted and gave one final push.

"Here he is," Richard said and held up a now free and screaming Dorian. "You'll be able to hold him in a moment, we have to clean him up and take a picture," he added when Danny sighed and apparently passed out.

Vlad nodded and seated himself on the edge of Dannys' bed, stroking his husbands' soft black hair.

Richard returned moments later with Dorian, Danny was awake but groggy, the nurses had pumped him full of drugs. He placed the surprisingly silent child in Vlads' arms before slipping quietly out of the room.

Dorian had Dannys' bright blue eyes along with Vlads' pale skin and platinum blond hair.

"He's so small," Vlad said as he cradled his son.

"He didn't feel small coming out," Danny retorted and stroked Dorians' soft hair.

"Do I really have to sleep on the floor?" Vlad asked making Danny laugh.

"You have three options. One you make some birth control for me, two wear a condom every time, or three never have sex with me again," Danny smirked.

"I'll be in my lab the next few days making birth control."

Danny laughed and went silent as he looked at their child in awe. "We made him," he sighed and ran a finger over Dorians' soft cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to answer a few questions," Richard said walking into the room with a clipboard. "First, what's his name?"

"Dorian Blake Masters," Danny answered.

"Good. Danny, do you want to be listed as Mother?" Richard asked and Danny nodded. "One more thing and I'm out of your hair. Vlad do you want us to do the physical or do you want to do it at your home?"

"I'll do it at my lab," Vlad said and Richard nodded before he slipped out of the room.

X x x x

"Hey Mom," Danny said over the phone on their ride home.

"_Oh hi Danny!"_

"When do you want to come over and meet your grandson Dorian Blake Masters?" Danny asked.

_"AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"_

"Okay, Vlad will the arrangements, see you soon."

_"Bye," Maddie said and ended the call._

"How long did the doctor say before I could have sex with you?" Vlad asked making Danny laugh.

"Just until I'm healed up. With your wonderful technology, I don't think it will be long. But you still need to make birth control for me."

"Consider it done."

X x x x

HE FINALLY GAVE BIRTH :Sighs: that took forever to write…maybe I should have focused on this and not 'Ghost of a Dove' one of my novels I'm working on.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. and Mr. Gay Hunter sounds interesting loveling, joking. Anyway, if I get one of my books published will all of my lovelings go buy a copy of it? My Mother needs to learn to knock, ever get caught in an awkward position by a parent, say involving your hand somewhere below the waist and some smutty fanfiction on your computer?

X x x x

"Mom, I just gave birth a few days ago, I'm still sore," Danny winced when his Mother locked him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, sorry," Maddie said and released her son. "Where's my grandchild?" She asked looking around the airport parking lot.

"He's at home, Vlad said I needed a break and that he could take care of Dorian for a few minutes while I came to meet you guys," Danny shrugged with a big grin that fell as soon as he saw Jazz. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my nephew," Jazz beamed.

"We had a long talk with her, its all right now," Maddie said.

"Fine, you can come, but if Vlad wants you gone, then you're gone," Danny sighed and crawled back into the limo.

X x x x

"Welcome back love," Vlad purred in greeting to Danny. A sex deprived Vlad was not a safe one, all he wanted to do was slam the door in his in-laws faces, drag Danny up to their room, and fuck him senseless. He kissed his husband softly, but left a hint need in it.

"Where's Dorian?" Danny asked he needed to know his son was all right before he let his mind wander to what had created Dorian in the first place.

"He's in bed, asleep. I fed him and put him down for the night. The lab is locked; all my toys dangerous or other wise are put away. There is no way in hell he can get into trouble, and he was out like a light as soon as his head touched his pillow."

"Okay."

"Are we staying in the rooms we were in last time?" Jack asked.

"Except for Jazz, she's staying on the other side of the house, away from Danny and Dorian," Vlad said and pointed a far staircase. "Last door on the right."

Jazz sighed and began the long trek to her room, only a few more hours and she could make her move.

Maddie and Jack headed off to their room while Vlad and Danny headed to the lab.

X x x x

"It seems you are completely healed," Vlad purred as he read the data.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Danny asked in fake innocence as he pressed his naked body against his husband.

Vlad slid his arms around Dannys' waist and let his hands slide down to cup the young mans' ass. "Something like this." He pressed tighter against his husbands' firm body, grinding their crotches together.

"Mmm, Vlad," Danny purred and shamelessly rubbed himself against his sex-starved husband.

Freeing his hard member, Vlad smirked. And that was when Dorian started crying.

Danny yanked on his pants and practically flew out the door and into Dorians' room with Vlad, who looked like he wanted to cry, on his tail. "Shh, it's okay," he cooed and rocked their son back to sleep.

"Bedroom," Vlad growled and pressed his straining erection against Dannys' ass as the young man leaned over to put a sleeping Dorian back in his crib. "Please?"

"You're funny when you're sex deprived," Danny laughed and stood up.

"I'm so glad you find my torment entertaining," Vlad said and literally dragged Danny out of the room and into theirs. "I want you now," he growled and yanked off Dannys' pants. He shoved his husband none too gently onto the bed and crawled on top of him. "Mine," he rumbled and nipped at Dannys' lips.

Danny moaned and sucked on Vlads' long fingers as they were pushed between his lips. "Vlad," he gasped softly as saliva coated fingers pushed gently into him.

Vlad scissored his fingers, stretching his husbands' tight entrance. He pushed deep inside, finger tips brushing against that special bundle of nerves making Danny moan his name rather loudly.

"More, I want you inside me," Danny gasped and wantonly spread his legs.

Letting out a dominating growl, Vlad thrust deep inside Danny.

A deep, hard, yet gentle rhythm formed between them. Vlad was holding back and Danny understood why, he had given birth, while he was completely healed, he knew Vlad didn't want to take a chance and hurt him.

Danny came yelling Vlads' name, he tightened around Vlad like a vice grip sending him over as well with a loud groan.

"I love you," Danny sighed and curled up on his side, not caring that he had a mix of his and Vlads' body fluids drying on his skin, he could always take a shower in the morning.

Vlad had similar thoughts and pulled the black and red, silk comforter over them before spooning his husband. "I love you too."

X x x x

Oh yeah, went all the way lovelings. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had to practice piano and umm…READ! Yeah, I had to read…okay awkward…anyway, a couple chapters left.


	10. Chapter 10

Heh heh, oops, windows and alarm clocks don't mix well. Mr. and Mr. Gay Hunter, no offence but sounds like a homophobe support group dedicated to killing gay people. Mr. and Mr. Alexander Hunter sounds better to me.

X x x x

'Almost there,' Jazz thought as she slipped down the hallway towards Dorians' room.

"Going somewhere?"

Jazz spun around and saw Vlad standing only a few feet away from her. "N-no where," she stuttered. 'How the hell did he do that?' she wondered.

"If I see you anywhere near my husband or my child you will leave and never return, or I could kill you," Vlad said it so matter of factly that Jazz believed him. "You have thirty seconds to get out of my sight before I permanently make sure of it you."

X x x x

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked sleepily when Vlad slipped back into bed.

"Jazz was skulking around Dorians' room, I told her off," Vlad said and slipped an arm around his husbands' waist while the other slipped under their pillows. "I'm not going to let her do anything to our child, love."

"Promise?" Danny slurred as sleep fought with his mind.

"I promise."

X x x x

Dorian had slept through the entire night, not once waking up and crying.

Vlad woke well rested with and armful of air instead of a warm and willing husband. He yawned and stretched before heading off to the shower.

As soon as the warm water hit him the dream from last night came flooding back. He had had Danny pinned to the wall in the foyer and was fucking his brains out, not an uncommon occurrence, but what had happened next was. Danny was bound to the bed; his legs tied at the ankles, eagle spread. Vlad was kneeling between his spread legs fucking him with a large, but smaller than his own, dildo.

Vlad realized that as he had been thinking of the dream his hand had drifted down and began slowly stroking his now throbbing erection. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he pressed on the slit at the head with his thumb.

"Miss me?"

Vlad didn't have to open his eyes to know that it was Danny standing in the now open doorway. "Maybe, or maybe I wanted to get better acquainted with my hand," he purred and slid his hand down to cup his balls and stroked harder.

Dannys' bright blue eyes locked on Vlads' erection as his husband touched himself. 'Damn, that's hot,' he thought as his own hand slipped into Vlads' loose sleep pants he (Danny) was wearing, he had thrown them on so he could check on Dorian without worrying about being caught in his underwear or in nothing at all by his parents or sister.

Cum splashed against the shower wall as Vlad came after Danny who was now wearing a rather large wet spot in the front of his sleep pants.

X x x x

"Where's Dorian?" Vlad asked as he toweled off.

"He's asleep in his crib…"Danny trailed off when he realized that he had passed Jazz on his way back into their room.

In the blink of an eye Vlad changed into Plasmius and transported them to Dorians' room.

X x x x

Jazz was standing over Dorians' crib with a large kitchen knife in her hand, ready to kill the sleeping child.

"I would put that down if I were you," Plasmius growled and Jazz spun around and screamed when she saw the vampiric looking half-breed. "Daniel, go tell your parents but keep them out of the room."

Danny rushed out of the room, he did not want to see what Vlad was going to do to his sister.

"V-Vlad?" Jazz choked and the knife clattered to the floor.

"Didn't I warn you not to harm my son?" Plasmius hissed and floated over to the redhead, flashing his fangs in a sneer.

Suddenly there was ten of him surrounding her. Acting on impulse she grabbed the knife and stabbed the nearest one.

"Oops, wrong one," Plasmius and his copies laughed and Jazz stabbed another one.

"Wrong again."

Jazz stabbed and stabbed to no prevail. She tried to go after Dorian again only to find the way blocked by more Plasmius.

Plasmius and his copies swarmed around her before closing in.

X x x x

The door retched open and Vlad through Jazz out of it and into the wall.

Maddie, Jack, and Danny were standing in the hall looking horrified.

Danny rushed into the room to make sure Dorian was okay.

"So many," Jazz kept repeating as she curled into a fetal position.

"She has gone insane," Vlad said matter of factly and kicked the girl just hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to leave to big a bruise. "I would have killed her if she wasn't your child."

"She's not our child any more," Jack sighed and shook his head. "She tried to kill her own nephew, her brothers child. No child of mine would do that."

Maddie just nodded and looked at the pitiful excuse of a human the lay by the wall.

X x x x

Ha ha, Jazz is a stupid bitch! One chapter after this lovelings then I'll have a sequel involving Dorian at an older age. _Remember, you are all as beautiful as the dove in your own way._


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter, this is going to be an on going series, I promise. Dorian is going to have his own series starting after this chapter. I'm just going to label it as the sequel because, well it is. It's so funny when parents try and talk like teenagers they see on TV. Vlad is Father, Danny is Dad or Daddy.

X x x x

"DORIAN NO!" Danny yelled and yanked one of Vlads' guns out of his sons' hand. "Don't play with that."

"He won't learn anything if he doesn't mess up first," Vlad said as he welded something or another.

"Say that when he shoots his fingers off."

"I can reattach them."

Danny just rolled his eyes and lead Dorian out of the lab. "Let's go call Sam and Tucker."

X x x x

"I like Sam, she's awesome," the five year old beamed. "Tucker is a dweeb."

"Who told you that?" Danny asked as he pulled Dorian, who was holding the phone, into his lap.

"Father did," Dorian blushed. "He told me not to tell you."

"I won't tell Father you told me," Danny laughed. "Hey Sam! Say hi to Sam Dorian."

"HI SAMMY!"

"HEY KIDDO!"

Danny handed the phone over to Dorian and lifted the boy off his lap. "Hey, tell Sam that you need to be occupied for an hour. I have some important adult things to do with Father."

"Okay Daddy!"

X x x x

Danny locked the lab door behind him. "Vlad," he purred and tugged the hair tie out of his husbands' hair, freeing the platinum mane.

"Hmm?" Vlad quirked a brow when his hair fell into his eyes.

"Sams' keeping Dorian occupied for an hour."

"Really, what do you have in mind?" Vlad smirked and pulled Danny into his lap.

"Touch me."

X x x x

HAHA FUCKERS! I left you hanging there, not really. There will be more slashy yum-yums in the sequel! I promise. Be faithful, I should have the next story up in a day or so.


End file.
